


who's being hunted?

by robbersxfilms



Series: little boys with issues, lots of issues [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: A Death in the Family (2020), Batman: The Animated Series, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Butler inspired, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd summons a demon, more tags to be added soon i am just too sleepy for this rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbersxfilms/pseuds/robbersxfilms
Summary: In this universe, Jason Todd dies all the same. But he does come back. Unfortunately, he brought a little something from hell with him. Literally.Alternatively:TheBlack ButlerAU no one asked for in which Jason Todd is revived, summons a demon, and wrecks havoc with it.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: little boys with issues, lots of issues [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/796191
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	who's being hunted?

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd yet, forgive me I am sleepy.

It was cold, like grave soil soaked in rain. A marsh stomping ground for the defeated; that’s Gotham. Naïve little rats, crime dwellers and black-market informants gathered at the corner docks, lying in wait for the elusive figure of the _red hood_. He was a thin and sickly frame who wandered the alleys and streets of Gotham with not a single ounce of fear. He breathed in the pungent atrocities of crime and spat it all back out with blood and teeth. Some said he had glowing green eyes that pulled your soul into an eternal slumber, others said he wore a patch in one for what, they do not know. No one has ever actually seen the red hood in action, only heard of his misadventures. But that never stopped him from being real.

Cigarette sparks and winter breath, a teen sat atop the highest peak of a tower of shipping containers, legs dangled over a pile of ashes and burned corpses. Slim fingers brought the white tip of the cancer stick up scarred and stiff lips. One breath in, and one blow out, he looked down on the ants gathered amongst themselves and marveled in the oblivion of curios little scums looking for the spectacle that he was. Like a predator hunting his prey, eyes blue and crystal, he leapt up into the night and left not a single trace of life in sight.

“What’s for dinner?”

He hummed into the abyss of dead bodies, the shadow on his side retreated to dispose of the unseemly mess his master had left for him to deal with. No answer was needed, a silent communication between master and servant. The red hood shrugged and looked across the water, where clear as the Gotham night sky could be, a bright yellow light called for that bat-shaped salvation.

“He’s a little late to the party, don’t you think?”

As the souls of the departed succumbed into pitiful rest, the shadow slithered back to the red hood’s side, glowing crimson eyes, and a devil-like smile stained with blood. It never talked, yet still he understood it all the same. The shadow became restless, eager for another bout of endless souls to consume.

“Stop,” the red hood gruffly spoke, his eyes flickered green if only for a moment, before they bled crystal blue once again. “We’re done for tonight.”

With a huff, the shadow seemed to relent. It retreated further into the red hood’s upper body, before fully reeling itself behind the tight black patch that covered his master’s lone right eye. The red hood sighed in relief; glad he was able to alleviate the being that resided within the core of his soul. It had taken a while to firmly assert his control over it. Now that he thought about it, the red hood stilled as he remembered their first meeting. It was a night like this, yes. Dark, stormy, and eerie. Buried in death, climbed out of his wooden cage, begged for his father but no one answered. Desperate and deranged, inexplicably terrified, he screamed into that wet and soggy grave soil for that bat salvation everyone had been so fond of. But nothing.

Until.

_Such beautiful big blue eyes._

Police sirens had cut through his thoughts and he was pulled out of his silly little walk down memory lane. There were cars heading towards his direction, and with the heightened senses of his demon slave, he could hear the rapid beating of a bat’s heart making its way towards him. The red hood cursed as he jumped out of the line of lights that dared to seek him, and he scrambled to make his escape as the shipping containers, once his friends, now hindered him on his way out. But, a student of the bat, trained by the league of assassins, and a teacher to the demon head’s heir, he was no easy catch. With a swift grab of the gun so tightly pressed into his backside, he backflipped into one of the yellow containers as the bat came 300 yards closer to him. Trigger happy and desperate, he took aim with his one exposed eye, and shot right into the right thigh of the bat.

He learned from his earlier studies, of years working with the man himself, that was the bat’s most vulnerable body part. He hardly bothered to protect it with the same bulletproof material the rest of his suit was made of because he was certain that his cape would be good enough; the arrogance of it all. But the red hood was a perfect shot even with just one eye. And while he never got his hands dirty too often, there was still nothing like the thrill bullets hitting their mark. Of course, the bat would be okay. He’d live with it and be back on his feet after a few days. The red hood knew that, but he didn’t care. Because the bat was no use to him dead.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here before Damian gets mad.”

He whispered to himself, the blare of sirens still fresh in his heart. The bat gave no further chase and the police cars were caught stuck between the the water and the mass of shipping containers between them. The demon inside him vibrated, thirsty for its own share of the thrill.

“Fine, but just this once.” And with a sly grin, he unleashed it into the open world, ready to cause havoc. “Just don’t kill the bat.”

With an urgent nod, the shadow slithered fast into the fray, and set fire to the entire dock.

It was that one small spark that changed the course of several different lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know what to do with the demon so for now it's a sentient being living inside Jason. Please comment if you want this to be a full Black Butler crossover where Sebastian is in fact Jason's demon.


End file.
